killer smile vs evil smirk
by cloudyeye
Summary: dia punya killer smile dan aku punya evil smirk. Tentu saja evil smirk ku yang paling keren! Kihyun pairing Yaoi Oneshoot Review please


Killer Smile VS Evil Smirk

Pairing : Kihyun (KibumxKyuhyun)

Genre : Romance, School

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Mereka punya diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan. Cerita ini murni ide saya ^^

Summary : Dia punya killer smile dan aku punya evil smirk. Tentu saja evil smirk ku yang paling keren!

Lenght : Oneshoot

Saya bawa ff oneshoot baru lagi :DD

Cast nya kihyun ya..soalnya jarang ff kihyun T.T juga janji saya sama ika zordick

Oke deh here they are~

Enjoy ^^

Author POV

Hari ini Shining Star High School sedang terjadi fangirling masal. Bukan hari ini saja, tapi setiap hari. Bagaimana tidak, seorang namja tampan dan mempunyai evil smirk berjalan dengan angkuh di lorong kelas 11. Di sisi kanan kirinya dipenuhi yeoja dan namja uke yang berteriak histeris dan darah yang mengalir di hidung mereka karena ketampanan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Yap, Cho Kyuhyun adalah siswa kelas 11 Shining Sar High School. Ketenarannya tidak diragukan lagi. Sempurna. Itulah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan namja ini. Tidak dihiraukannya para penggemarnya yang terus memuja dirinya. Di belakangnya berjalan 2 temannya sekaligus anak buah nya. Choi Siwon dan Tan Hangeng. Keduanya kakak kelas Kyuhyun. Meski begitu Kyuhyun tidak pernah sekalipun menghormati mereka. Yah, selain tampan, Kyuhyun juga maknae evil yang hobi mengerjai sunbae, hoobae, dan temannya. Bahkan seosaengnim juga pernah menjadi korban kejahilan Kyuhyun. Ckckck.. tapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah dihukum akan itu. Karena dia adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah. Kekuasaan sekolah di tangan Kyuhyun eoh?

"Yah, Kyu kau tahu hari ini ada murid baru pindahan dari Amerika! Wah, pasti anak itu keren sekali! Yo what's up baby yo what's up!" Siwon menirukan rapper-rapper Amerika dengan gestur miliknya itu. Membuat Hangeng tertawa mengejek dan Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola mata dark nya malas.

"Mana ada kuda yang bisa ngerapp?" ejek Hangeng dan Siwon langsung memukul kepalanya. "Diam cina oleng!" dan keduanya pun bertengkar karena hal sepele -_- Kyuhyun tidak peduli dan tetap memainkan psp nya. Saat ini mereka sedang ada di kantin karena Im seosaengnim tidak mengajar.

Kyuhyun mempause game nya dan memasukkan nya ke dalam saku celana miliknya. Diliriknya kedua sahabatnya yang masih bertengkar tidak jelas. Merasa haus, dia pun memesan coffee latte kesukaannya. Setelah mendapatkannya, dia kembali ke dua temannya itu. "Yah, aku mau kembali ke kelas. Teruskan pertengkaran bodoh kalian itu. Sampai jumpa" Kyuhyun menyedot minumannya dan berjalan keluar kantin.

Bel masuk pun berbunyi, Kyuhyun duduk di bangku nya yang ada di paling belakang dekat jendela. Tak lama Kim seosaengnim masuk. Oh, rupanya dia tidak sendiri, ada seorang namja yang mengikutinya. "Perhatian anak-anak" Ucapan guru tua itu tidak diindahkan oleh siswa kelas 11-3. Membuat Kim seosaengnim menggeram marah, hendak melayangkan pukulan penggaris kayu nya ke atas kepala semua murid. Namun namja yang sepertinya murid baru itu menahan tangan Kim seosaengnim. Di anggukkan nya kepala nya yakin, dan guru Kim melakukan hal yang sama dengan murid baru. Si murid baru menarik nafas kuat. Lalu dia pun tersenyum. Bukan senyum yang biasa, namun KILLER SMILE SAUDARA-SAUDARA! (mianhae dicapslock) Suasana kelas yang ricuh itu langsung sunyi senyap, hanya ada suara jangkrik yang entah datang darimana.

Beberapa yeoja jatuh pingsan tidak kuat menahan pesona si murid baru, ada juga yang hidungnya terus-terusan mengeluarkan darah, bahkan ada yang membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Begitu kuatkah senyum maut si murid baru? Cuma 1 orang yang tidak pingsan, tidak mengeluarkan darah, apalagi membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Ya, dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Dia sama sekali tidak terpesona, malahan dia menggeram kesal. Sepertinya dia punya saingan sekarang.

"Ehem, perkenalkan dia adalah murid baru pindahan dari Amerika. Nah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" kata Kim seosaengnim.

"Hello, my name is Kim Kibum. You can call me Kibum or Bryan. Nice to meet you" Kibum memperkenalkan dirinya dengan bahasa inggris yang sangat fasih mengingat dia sudah 5tahun tinggal di Amerika. Semua orang disana hanya terbengong-bengong tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Kibum. Kibum pun tersenyum killer kembali dan semua murid kecuali Kyuhyun langsung pingsan kembali. Ckckck..

.

.

-Jam istirahat-

Kibum yang sedang membaca buku sherlock holmes terpaksa berhenti membaca. Bukan karena dia tidak paham dengan buku itu, bukan. Tapi karena meja nya yang ditendang oleh seseorang. Kibum menutup bukunya dan menatap si pelaku penendangan meja nya.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi? Wae irae?" tanya Kibum santai

"Apanya yang wae irae hah? Kau! Kau merebut kepopuleranku! Dimana-mana lebih bagus evil smirk ku dari pada killer smlie mu itu!" ucap Kyuhyun penuh emosi.

"Oh" kata Kibum –sangat- singkat membuat urat nadi Kyuhyun hampir keluar. Hampir. Kalau benar-benar keluar bisa dipastikan urat Kyuhyun akan dijadikan bakso urat.

"Hanya 'oh' katamu?! Ini bukan hal sepele murid baru! Ini hidup dan mati seorang Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Lalu kau mau apa? Membunuhku?"

"Kalau membunuh itu tidak masuk penjara , aku sudah membunuhmu dari tadi! Aku ingin kita berlomba. Siapa yang punya senyum paling charming, itu yang menang"

"Apa hadiahnya?" rupanya Kibum tertarik dengan lomba yang diajukan Kyuhyun.

"Yang kalah akan menuruti semua keinginan yang menang. Otte?" Kyuhyun menampilkan smirk nya. Kibum pun juga menampilkan killer smile nya. "Deal!" Keduanya pun berjabat tangan dan menyeringai dalam hati.

.

.

Kabar perang antara Kyuhyun dan Kibum terdengar di seluruh penjuru Shining Star High School. Semua siswa sibuk membicarakan siapa yang akan memenangkan lomba itu. Cho Kyuhyun yang mempunyai evil smirk, atau Kim Kibum pemilik killer smile?

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau serius tentang lomba itu? Itu kan cuma lomba bodoh. Semua orang tahu evil smirk mu lebih charming daripada killer smile si anak Amerika itu" Hangeng mengomentari Kyuhyun. Siwon mengangguk kan kepalanya setuju.

"Ini menyangkut masa depan ku Hyung. Bagaimana kalau aku kalah dengan dia? Mau ditaruh dimana muka ku huh?" kesal Kyuhyun. Siwon dan Hangeng hanya mengedikan bahunya tidak peduli. Terserah dia lah pikir mereka.

Seminggu kemudian perlombaan pun dimulai. Semua siswa berkumpul di halaman sekolah. Kibum dan Kyuhyun duduk di bawah pohon dengan Siwon dan Hangeng yang mengipasi Kyuhyun. Kibum? Dia dikipasi oleh angin yang berhembus membelai rambut dan wajah tampannya -_-

"Nah, perlombaan akan segera dimulai. Setiap siswa wajib memilih 1 siapa pemilik senyum paling charming. Kim Kibum atau Cho Kyuhyun. Jja, silahkan masukkan pilihan kalian di salah satu kotak ini" sang MC yaitu Guru Shin memimpin perlombaan pagi itu. Satu per satu siswa memasukkan suara pilihannya ke dalam kotak suara. Setelah selesai, sang MC menghitung hasil nya sendirian..tidak ada yang membantu nya -_-

Sesudah 2jam MC Shin menghitung hasil voting itu, dengan keringat bercucuran dan muka kusut dia mengumumkan hasilnya.

"Hasil lomba ini akan saya umumkan. Dan pemenangnya adalah..." Semua orang tampak tegang, Yesung anak kelas 12-1 yang mempunyai 3 kura-kura tengah menggigiti kuku nya, Heechul kelas 12-4 tampak bercermin (yang ini hiraukan saja), Siwon tengah berdoa sambil berlutut, Kyuhyun berkomat-kamit tidak jelas dalam hatinya kalau dia menang dia berjanji tidak akan menjahili orang-orang lagi, Kibum? Dia tetap membiarkan rambutnya ditiup angin dengan mata terpejam.

"KIM KIBUM!"

Pemenangnya adalah Kim Kibum! Kyuhyun yang mendengar kalau dia kalah hanya membiarkan mulutnya menganga lebar. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Cho Kyuhyun kalah dari Kim kibum? Tidak mungkin!

"Tidak mungkin! Pasti kau salah menghitungnya! Kau kan yang meghitung sendiri! Tidak ada saksi nya! Hitung lagi sekarang!" titah Kyuhyun angkuh membuat MC Shin melemparnya dengan kotak pemungutan suara. Dan Kyuhyun pun pingsan *poor Kyuhyun*

.

.

"Eunghh, dimana ini?" Kyuhyun mencoba bangkit dari kasur UKS, tapi tangan seseorang menahannya.

"Ka-kau? Mau apa kau? Mau pamer karena sudah menang dari ku? Mau mengejek ku karena aku sudah kalah?" tanya Kyuhyun sengit pada Kibum yang tengah duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau sudah sehat? Aku khawatir luka di kepala mu itu. Syukurlah.." Kibum tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terpesona dan merona.

"Aku bukan orang lemah. Jadi tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku. Kalau sudah tahu aku baik-baik saja, lebih baik kau cepat pergi" usir Kyuhyun dingin. Dipandanginya langit-langit UKS itu.

"Mengenai hadiah bagi yang menang, aku ingin kau.."

'Sial. Hadiah itu. Semoga dia tidak minta psp ku' harap Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Aku mau kau jadi uke ku" pinta Kibum santai. Kyuhyun seketika loncat dari kasurnya dan berkacak pinggang.

"Yah! Aku tidak mau jadi uke mu! Lagipula aku ini seme! Banyak uke di luar sana yang begitu menginginkan tubuhku ini tahu!"

"Bukankah yang kalah harus mematuhi keinginan yang menang?"

'UGH. Dia benar, terpaksa aku mau jadi uke nya ini' pikir Kyuhyun lesu.

"Arra! Aku akan jadi uke mu. Tapi awas saja kalau kau memperkosa ku, kalau itu terjadi aku akan menyuruh Siwon dan Hangeng hyung untuk ganti memperkosamu!" sembur Kyuhyun membuat Kibum hampir saja tertawa guling-guling. 'Katanya seme, tapi dia menyuruh orang lain untuk memperkosa ku' inner Kibum

"Ne, aku janji tidak akan memperkosamu. Nah, aku mau pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa kyunnie~" Kibum mencium bibir Kyuhyun lembut dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang merona heboh.

"KIM KIBUMMMM!"

.

.

Pasangan Kihyun merupakan pasangan paling panas tahun ini. Pasangan yang mempunyai senyum charming ini begitu serasi katanya. Kenyataannya? Hanya Kihyun yang tahu.

"Yah! Kibummie, jangan acuhkan aku atau aku buang buku-buku bodohmu itu!" Kyuhyun menghentak-hentak kan kakinya kesal. Kibum melepas kacamata bacanya dan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Duduklah Kyunnie" Kibum menepuk tempat di sebelahnya dan Kyuhyun langsung duduk di sana dengan wajah yang masih kesal.

"Pokoknya hari Sabtu nanti aku mau kita ke game center! Aku muak ke perpustakaan seperti kemarin! Kau mengacuhkanku seharian disana!"

"Arra-arra, besok kita ke game center. Aku akan menjemputmu jam 3 sore. Dandanlah yang manis oke?"

"Aku ini tampan tahu, bukan manis. Hanya uke yang manis, sedangkan aku ini seme" Rupanya Kyuhyun belum mengakui kalau dia ini uke nya Kibum.

"Ya, terserah kau kyunnie~" Dalam hati dia bersmirk memikirkan kencannya besok. Pasti sangat seru.

.

.

-Sabtu-

Kibum dan Kyuhyun tengah bermain game center di sebuah mall. Kyuhyun sangat bersemangat dalam memainkan game tembak-tembak kan itu. Kibum hanya tersenyum dan mengalah agar Kyuhyun senang. Padahal sebenarnya dia sangat ahli dalam game ini.

"Kyu, sudah sore. Kita pulang ya?"

"Ne bummie. Tapi aku haus, belikan aku minum!" Kyu mulai memerintah Kibum lagi. Dan Kibum hanya bisa menuruti perintah uke nya itu. 5menit kemudian dia kembali dengan minuman di tangannya. Setelah Kyuhyun meminumnya mereka pun pulang naik mobil Kibum.

"Aish, kenapa panas sekali? AC nya mati ya?" Kyuhyun mulai berkeringat dan mengusap keringat di dahinya. Kibum menyeringai dalam hati. 'Cepat juga obatnya bereaksi'

"Apa kau mau mandi dulu di rumahku? Rumahmu masih jauh"

"Ya, aku mandi di rumah mu saja"

Keduanya pun berhenti di rumah mewah Kibum. Kyuhyun langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar Kibum. Kibum mengikuti Kyuhyun di belakang sambil menyeringai. Dia mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Kyuhyun cepat-cepat membuka bajunya, namun sebuah tangan yang melingkari perutnya menghalanginya.

"Eungh~ bummie lepaskan" Namun Kibum tetap menggerayangi perut Kyuhyun. Kibum menuntun Kyuhyun untuk tidur di kasurnya dan melumat bibir Kyuhyun ganas dan liar. Kyuhyun terus mendesah karena perlakuan Kibum. Keduanya terus bergelut dalam desahan dan erangan kenikmatan sampai pagi.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. "Ah, kenapa hole ku sakit sekali? HAH? APA INI?! KIM KIBUM!"

Kibum langsung terbangun dan mengucek matanya. "Wae kyu?"

"Ka-kau sudah MEMPERKOSAKU! Tanggung jawab bodoh!" Kyuhyun melempari Kibum dengan bantal.

"Berarti kau mengakui kalau dirimu adalah uke kan kyu?" Kibum bersmirk saat melihat Kyuhyun diam membatu.

"Diperkosa bukan artinya aku ini uke! Aku tetap seme!"

"Lalu kissmark siapa yang paling banyak? Hole siapa yang sakit? Siapa yang terus mendesah huh?"

"Arrghh! Kau gila Kim Kibum!"

"Tapi kau mencintaiku bukan?"

"Iya, tapi kau sudah membuat hole ku sakit! Aku tidak mau melakukannya lagi!"

"Benarkah?" Kibum mulai menggerayangi lagi tubuh naked Kyuhyun dan mereka pun melakukan itu lagi sampai sore -_-

'Saranghae my killer smile'

'Saranghae my evil smirk'

END

Sumpah, ini gaje banget endingnya -_-

Review?


End file.
